1. Field
The present invention relates generally to various types of buildings and building materials associated with buildings. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a laminated composite panel used to provide a thermally adaptive structure for a building.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Prior art residential and commercial buildings have used a wide array of exterior coverings to protect the structure from being damaged or otherwise degraded by exposure to ambient weather conditions. For instance, various types of conventional exterior siding serve to prevent ambient air and water from entering the interior of the building. Prior art exterior siding also provides limited thermal insulation for the building interior (e.g., when ambient temperatures are extremely hot or extremely cold).
Conventional buildings also commonly include an exterior venting structure that can permit gases to selectively flow into and out of the building. For instance, prior art residential homes typically include one or more ridge vents, roof vents, and/or gable vents that serve to vent the attic space of the home. Prior art vents include manually adjusted vents, spring-loaded vents responsive to venting gas flow, and electronically controlled vents.
However, prior art building coverings have numerous deficiencies. For instance, the amount of thermal insulation provided solely by conventional exterior siding generally amounts to a small fraction of the thermal insulation provided by the entire wall of the building. For instance, to provide a comfortable living and/or working environment in a building, conventional building walls often include stud walls and insulating material installed within the stud walls.
Prior art building vents also have various deficiencies. For example, manual vents and spring-loaded vents are inexpensive but generally do not respond or adjust according to a change in ambient conditions. Electronic vents are cost prohibitive to use in many building applications and are prone to malfunction due to environmental exposure.